


【土银】文明时代

by callmerozen



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerozen/pseuds/callmerozen
Summary: *刑警土x法学生银时*故事发生在真 有手机有电脑的时代，文明攘夷。*be
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, 土银
Kudos: 1





	【土银】文明时代

—————————

儒以文乱法,侠以武犯禁。银时觉得他若是出生在几百年前，应该会是带着武士刀整日在大街上游荡扰乱幕府统治的浪人，或许还会被安一个前缀，被称为攘夷浪士。可惜他出生在三百年后的文明时代，文明时代尚文不尚武，武士刀是陈年产物，枪支也成为管制用具，所以他们几个抱着救国的想法采取的行动是进入日本最好的政法大学，师从松阳学习法律，意在毕业以后考入国家机关采取手段修改《天人入境法》，把天人赶出地球以救国家。

银时也恨他出生在文明时代，缺少日本武士抛头颅洒热血挥刀直指邪佞的洒脱，多的只有酸腐的憋屈，他在监狱服刑的时候，听见松阳老师被幕府处决的消息时，他只能安安静静地坐着，毕竟狱警惯于用严酷手段把不听话的罪犯打个半死不活，银时比不得油滑又惯于斗殴的罪犯那样皮糙肉厚，一个不小心就有可能被活活打死。银时很识趣，只把悲愤化作了指甲掐进肉里流血，毕竟他也没办法提起刀去劫法场，痛痛快快地流血嘶喊让所有人看见自己有多么悲愤。他也不想像高杉那样在监狱因为喜怒形于色被狱警活活打瞎一只眼睛，毕竟在监狱法学高材生也没办法通过法律给自己申冤。

银时睁一只眼闭一只眼，学会了闭嘴和妥协，或许说他不得不妥协，毕竟不肯妥协的人都已人头落地，所以涉案相关人员全部对罪行供认不讳，发誓改过自新重新做人，摆在面上给平民一看，都道是幕府公正无私。他也借此可以留下一条命，不过他也只剩了下一条命，他的名校履历与光明前途全部因为不光彩的政治罪犯案底付之东流，带着案底他一辈子也做不了公务员，甚至他的子女也不能。而其他地方也不愿意雇他，也不是因为他蹲过监狱有案底，而是因为他的罪名是政治犯，杀人放火强奸事小，涉政事大，松阳案名震全国而至今无人敢在公开场合讨论个中细节。幕府拿准了他们几个松阳的学生就此注定生活在这件事情的阴影里半死不活的活着，才大发慈悲地留他们一命，让生活慢慢凌迟他们。

银时有时候想他应该感恩，虽然他成了没人敢雇的无业游民，但是吊儿郎当地做做万事屋的委托靠着好人缘倒也能维持生活。不在意他的恢宏梦想与十多年寒窗苦读的话似乎他也算过的不错，尤其在和他的其他同学对比下：桂因为坚持变法救国成了幕府的通缉犯，成天像过街老鼠一样被警察追着打；而高杉这个法学高材生干脆不做人了，把江户的刑法报复性地违反了一遍以后离开了这个国家。更别提那些经历过这次事件以后都没有活下来的人，譬如松阳老师和一些同学。

有时候银时也觉得自己太过没心没肺，不单单是因为高杉指着鼻子骂他没心没肺，而是因为他和土方这个警察局副长谈恋爱到了谈婚论嫁的程度。银时在许多事情上都懒懒散散得过且过，但是唯独对他们的爱情坚定不移。

有一次银时在下班路上接土方回家，等了半天看见土方和一个人在交谈，银时就走了过去。土方看见银时以后给银时介绍“这是我的前两天刚刚调来的同事，伊藤君，伊藤君是从全日本最好的政法大学毕业的优秀刑警。”银时只看了伊藤一眼冷汗就遍布全身，伊藤也似笑非笑地看着银时。

土方不用为伊藤做介绍的，因为当年在政法大学银时的隔壁寝室就是警院寝室，大学四年伊藤没少和银时他们打牌撸串，毕业时也一起喝得不醉不归过。但是，这和伊藤当初亲自逮捕银时和松阳他们一帮人又有什么冲突呢？政法大学就是这样，是最奸诈狡猾的政客与最崇高的理想主义者的温床，是官僚子弟和寒门子弟的理想乡，在这里毕业以后，一半校友抓人,一半校友被抓。

“你不用给我俩做介绍，当初我和银时是睡在一张床上的兄弟，是吧银时？”伊藤饶有兴致地把土方和银时从头打量到脚。“要和土方君好好相处啊，哈哈改天咱哥仨一起喝两盅？”

银时只消看他一眼，往日种种就都到了眼前，他登时有些后悔当初为什么和土方在一起。银时硬着头皮答道“是啊，改天喝两盅。”

伊藤君离去以后，土方和银时各怀心事走在回家路上。土方在伊藤“睡在一张床上”的话语里拈酸泼醋，久久回不过神，把脸拉了老长，等着银时及时发现他的态度来做个解释，其实也不是等个解释，恋爱中男朋友的解释是最扯淡的，土方是等个态度，只要银时肯哄哄他，无论银时说什么土方都会相信的。

而银时想，如果他们两个结婚以后诸如此类的场景必定数见不鲜，更别提土方处在事业上升期，免不了以后要接触一些银时的旧日同学。土方知道他的过往以后会怎么办呢？毫无疑问银时会是土方这个警察局副长政治生涯的一个不光彩的污点，土方会不在乎吗？他知道土方为了他热爱的警察工作和他的前女友三叶分了手。也许当初和三叶分手是出于对三叶的保护，而且银时相信土方足够爱他，愿意为了他牺牲警察职业生涯也说不定，只不过那以后日久年长冲动褪去，土方会不会因此后悔为了自己放弃了他的大好前程和十多年来为了警察梦想做的努力，生生放弃男儿大好前程的痛苦银时最清楚不过，土方也许会因此在柴米油盐的生活里厌弃自己，爱情的华美外衣撕破了以后，那时候两个人只剩下一地鸡毛与互相折磨。

银时感觉到眼前发黑，然后和土方说“我们就此分手吧。”就扬长而去。土方也气得发抖，银时的表现印证了他最绝望的猜想，他看着银时的身影并没有去追他，虽然土方心痛的无可复加，他也爱银时爱到了骨子里，但是他有最起码的自尊心，知道被始乱终弃以后自己再巴巴地赶上去就是犯贱，土方就在原地看着银时渐行渐远了。


End file.
